1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dust and fluid extraction systems, and, more particularly, to an aerosolized bone dust and body fluid extraction system for a bone cutting saw.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that when cutting bones in a body, such as the skull of a body during an autopsy, that aerosolized bone dust and body fluid particulates are dispersed into the air. Because of the health risks and other problems arising from such aerosolized bone dust and body fluids, vacuum exhaust systems are required on saws being used by pathologists, physicians, surgeons, veterinarians or technicians preforming such cuttings. However, with the increase in toxicity levels within a person's body, and the rising fear of contracting diseases from bodies, there exists a need to prevent any and all aerosolized bone dust and body fluids created during a cutting and/or an autopsy procedure from escaping. However, known devices are not efficient enough to enable all such aerosolized particles to be captured, and, therefore, some serious events have occurred.
Many prior art cutting and drilling devices are known, but such devices are not adaptable for and cannot be used when cutting bone in a human or animal in all situations, in a safe and secure manner. For example, such known devices include saws for cutting wood, concrete, or other similar types of materials, and may include exhaust systems. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,182 to Lenkevich which discloses a housing unit for a circular saw wherein dust and debris are removed by suction. Housing 12, which surrounds the cutting blade 50, is provided with a discharge tube 70 for coupling to a remotely located suction source through the hose 72. The suction source is a heavy duty industrial vacuum The housing 12 is also provided with a nozzle 60 for injection of a fluid to cool and clean the blade. The dust and other particles generated by the cutting operation are carried along with the water into the discharge tube by virtue of the suction applied thereto;
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,974 to Landgraf which discloses a method and system for cleaning air laden with an oil mist. In this system, a fluid (oil) is applied to the workpiece, at its point of contact, with the machine tool, in the form of a fine spray. A suction source 16 creates a low pressure within the conduit 11 for drawing the oil mist and particulates away from the machine tool, and to an electrostatic precipitator 12;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,783 to Manning discloses a machine tool for cutting concrete. The cutting apparatus 10 includes a fluid applicator assembly 18 which is connected to a fluid source 20, for applying fluid to a portion of the cutting blade 14. The applied fluid serves multiple purposes, including cooling and lubricating the cutting blade 14;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,925 to Smith discloses a surgical instrument for cutting bone. The cutter 1 is provided with a circular pump housing 18 for creating a rearwardly directed suction for removing the instrument's cuttings and discharging such cuttings through the port 23 of the discharge nozzle 24;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,720 to Brinckmann et al. discloses an oscillating bone saw blade 4 having a plurality of readily extending channels 6, 7 and 8 for carrying a cooling and lubricating fluid therethrough; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,044 to Duncan et al. discloses a dust disposal attachment for use with power driven saws. The suction housing 40 encloses an impeller 38 which is driven by the tool's rotary shaft 18 from withdrawing dust and debris through the opening 32 formed in the blade guard 22. The dust and debris, which is removed from the blade guard, is discharged through the port 46 to the hose 120, which may be connected to a dust collection chamber.
While the exhaust and injection systems of these known devices provide improvements in the art and overcome many of the problems encountered when cutting wood and/or concrete, they are not readily applicable to oscillating or reciprocating saws for cutting mammal bones, and/or cannot be adapted to meet todays' more stringent health and safety requirements. Moreover, they would not prevent splatter, or remove all aerosolized particulates. Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for an improved system for use with an oscillating or reciprocating bone cutting saw, to remove substantially all of the aerosolized bone dust and body fluids created during the cutting of animal or human bones.